Наступательная стратегия
Using offense is an important part of winning the game. This is because the creep waves that come every wave are pretty much fixed in every game, meaning one strategy that can carry you to victory will pretty much work every game. So, in order to beat the enemy team, you will have to utilize offensive strategies to break through their defense. __TOC__ Types of Offense There are three main types of offense in this game: The first and most important, is your Spellbringer. The spellbringer contains many spells that can be used offensively and defensively, to shift the tides of battle in your favor. Then you have Items that can be used offensively. This includes Wand of the West Wind and Force Edge , which have a global cast range, allowing you to disrupt enemies through use of their active abilities. The last type of offense available is skills available to certain heroes. The most prominent example of this is the Hypnotist , who has powerful disruption spells to cripple the enemy team, as well as a powerful skill, Psyche Up , to empower allied creeps. Other examples include the Defender's Ceasefire, which can prevent a target hero from attacking for extended periods, lest they face the consequences. There are also many support spells that can be used on allied creeps, including Tempest's Zephyr , Cleric's Holy Wave and Holy Embrace , as well as most elemental shields. Key Waves There are a total of 40 waves in Enfo's, consisting of a set amount of creeps and a commander each wave. These commanders are usually the targets you should go for first, because most of them have the ability to alter the course of a battle drastically. Here I will detail the waves where offense is especially effective at defeating your enemies. Wave 2 — Gnolls Gnolls are pretty weak, but their commander is truly a terror at such an early stage of the game, possessing armor-reducing attacks and Berserk, one of the most frightening abilities that commanders can have, gaining maximum attack and movement speed, and the ability to scale walls. Berserk also has no cooldown, so while dispeling or purging the Berserk buff may grant you a temporary respite, you are still in danger of the commander recasting it. Wave 4 — Boars Boars and their commander complement each other very well — while boars themselves have very little health and die fast, they are capable of dealing truly scary amounts of damage, due to their skill combination of Frenzy and Quill Smash—an ability that lets them do additional damage that ignores armor on attack. And in stark contrast to their low survivability, the boar commander is a monster tank, possessing insane spell and damage reduction, in addition to a low cooldown reincarnation. To top it off, the commander can top off his and his boar minion's health quite easily with his one second cooldown Healing Wave, offsetting the inherent low survivability of the boars. Waves 6&7 — Faenrae Reavers and Blood Wolves The Faenrae Reavers are the first invisible wave of the game — able to stay invisible even while attacking, if their commander is alive. This makes them particularly dangerous in combination with their Backstab ability, which lets them deal double damage from behind. If your enemies don't have any wards, offensing on this wave would be devastating, as your enemy team would be helpless to defend against you, unless they want to spend Spellbringer mana on Locate to reveal the wave quickly. Their commander is what makes offensing on this wave the kicker though, possessing Berserk, Vampiric Aura, and Critical Strike. Blood wolves aren't invisible, but they all have Critical Strike and high attack speed, allowing them to deal high damage per second. But what makes wolves difficult is their commander, who on top of having all of the abilities of the Faenrae Commander, also possesses Feedback on Normal and above, as well as Blood Wound, an improved Critical Strike that can deal anywhere from 10x to 30x damage, depending on the difficulty. Wave 8 — Giant Spiders This wave is probably one of the single most important waves to offense on. Reason? Well, while Giant Spiders aren't that impressive, their commander is probably one of the deadlist ones in the entire game. Instead of a regular attack, the Giant Spider commander attacks by throwing a sticky strand of web at you. If you don't dodge it and it hits you, you are grabbed and thrown behind the commander, taking damage equal to one fourth of your current health and becoming slowed, making it harder to dodge subsequent web shots. This is especially deadly because this means the damage will always be non-fatal, unless you have one health. And before that point, the mob of Giant Spiders that the commander throws you into will probably kill you, spawning another commander to terrorize your team. While you may be thinking, no problem, I'll just dodge the damn web of doom, you must be wary, because the commander can also spawn a ring of eggs to surround you, blocking you from moving and making it easy for the commander to grab you. If that wasn't enough, the commander also splits into a swarm of mini spiders upon its demise to finish you off if you were weak before you killed it. An Arhat and a Saemaus is truly devastating on this wave, as with 100% increased attack speed, the commander will be yo-yoing your enemies like a dog with a chewtoy. Hero Counters While it may seem that certain picks are unbeatable and downright overpowered, every hero can be countered in some way, whether it be a Spellbringer spell or the offensive spell of a hero. For example, while spellcasters seem overpowered due to the massive amounts of magic damage they can dish out, the spellbringer has the Shear spell, which can protect your monsters from your opponent's spells, leaving them helpless and at the mercy of the Sheared monster. Alternatively, if you'd rather save your spellbringer mana, Mentalist's innate, Lesser Chain Disruption, is a very good counter to enemy spellcasters; at no cost to him, he can halve the enemy team's mana with every cast. This is devastating due to Lesser Chain Disruption's incredibly low cooldown, which is comparatively lower than the cooldown of mana pots, especially lategame, where mana pools are large and Large Kimhoro Draughts are needed to restore your mana; with an 80 second cooldown, Lesser Chain DIsruption will leave enemy spellcasters manaless and impotent. This is a general counter to spellcasters; below I will list specific counters to specific heroes. Blood Dancer The Blood Dancer is one of the better tanks in the game, due to his incredibly high attack speed allowing him to dish out incredible amounts of damage. However, his biggest strength is also his greatest weakness; he is especially susceptible to offensive spells that activate on enemy attacks. For example, one of his biggest counters would be Defender's Ceasefire spell, which causes the target and the Defender to lose stats based on their primary attribute every time they attack. If a Blood Dancer under the effect of this spell keeps attacking, he will find that his Strength will go down all the way to 1 very fast, leaving him extremely vulnerable with only 90 health, unless he has health items. This also severely lowers his damage output, due to his low Strength. And if a Blood Dancer is smart and doesn't attack while the debuff is on him, you can effectively abuse Ceasefire's low cooldown to prevent him from attacking your creeps one third of the entire game—leaving his team quite vulnerable to offense. Another great counter to abuse Blood Dancer's high attack speed is Entropist's Earth Shield, which buffs the target's armor and health regeneration, as well as giving a chance for stones to fall on attackers, stunning them. With Blood Dancer's high attack speed, he will effectively be permanently stunned if he tries to attack a monster with Earth Shield on him, allowing them to easily kill him, unless he has maxed Spell Resistance, in which case he will block all of those stuns. If you don't have those heroes, there is also Hav'roth, a good summon to counter melee heroes, due to the 100% Thorns Aura it provides your army. Haunted Remnant What makes the Haunted Remnant so devastating is the flurry of arrows she can unleash on enemies while moving, letting her easily kite them and kill them. But Remnant's greatest strength is, yet again, her greatest weakness. She relies on being able to move fast to deal any damage. So, before she acquires Hermes' Treads, she is incredibly vulnerable to slows, particularly your Spellbringer's Cripple spell, which slows the Haunted Remnant to a crawl for a very low mana cost and cooldown. However, if she does have Hermes' Treads, then slows aren't as effective, due to the minimum speed you can be reduced to while wearing them is 600, which is still incredibly fast. So, at that point, the only way to counter her is with offensive hero spells or disable her movement completely, like with a stun from Battle Sphere. As for hero counters, a particularly good counter is Hypnotist's Mindwarp, which can easily lock the Remnant in place with a decent duration and low cooldown. Having a Hypnotist will shut down a Haunted Remnant easily because of this. Warrior Mage is also a good counter to Haunted Remnant, because he can spam Tingle at a very low cooldown to make the Haunted Remnant drop her boots — most Haunted Remnants will put their hero on patrol, so they won't react fast enough and their hero will have moved a decent amount away from her dropped boots. At that point, you can Cripple her so that she will take a long time reaching her boots, allowing creeps an easy time to finish her while she is vulnerable. Категория:Enfo FFB Категория:Игровой процесс